etanfandomcom-20200214-history
Corthin
Geography Topography Corthin stretches across the Cothin Peninsula in the south-east region of Darvasi between the Larian Sea and the Strait of Sossel. The topography is considered one of the most hospitable in the region. The Emerald Hills cover the southern half of the kingdom with green rolling hills, while the Sapphire Lake was considered one of the most beautiful places in the entire region. The terrain also contains an abundance of natural resources. The Endless Wheat Fields supply grain for the entire country while the Dark Wood has been a supply of high quality lumber. The only blemish on the Corthin landscape seems to be the aptly named Tar Pits. These pits full of tar are avoided on general principle due to the vastly increased difficulty of travel and lack of value in the land. Climate The climate in Corthin is highly diverse. Most of the inland northern areas of Corthin have a climate often classified as Humid subtropical climate. The coastal areas of the peninsula can be very different from the interior higher altitudes and valleys, particularly during the winter months when the higher altitudes tend to be cold, wet, and often snowy. The coastal regions have mild winters and warm and generally dry summers, although lowland valleys can be quite hot in summer. Cities & Towns *Southport - Pop: 41,053. The densely populated capital of the Corthin Kingdom and location of the largest church of Tempora. *Edgewood - Pop: 32,842. A city village of lumberjacks located on the outskirts of the Dark Wood that serves as the primary supply of lumber throughout the kingdom. *Portland - Pop: 24,632. *Farmington - Pop: 19,706. A large farming community located in the Endless Wheat Fields and serves as the primary source of grain to the entire kingdom. *Isleville - Pop: 17,735. *Capetown - Pop: 14,188. *Riverton - 9,222. *Storquil - Pop: 7,466. A town located on the northern end of the beautiful Emerald Hills. Serves as a waypoint between Southporth and the northern towns. Also served as a refugee point for those fleeing from Fabul in 6155AL. *Pacil - Pop: 80. A small fishing village. It's known for its serene, peaceful way of life, almost untouched by violence. *Fabul - Pop: 0. An obsolete fishing village who's water and way of life were taken away when Sapphire Lake mysteriously drained in 6155AL. Landmarks *Dark Wood - A large extremely dense forest that is rumored to contain several kinds of monsters. *Emerald Hills - An area of rolling hills with grass that grows thick and lush, earning the name "Emerald Hills". *Endless Wheat Fields - Large fields of wheat that are so far impossible to strip bare, they provide nearly all the wheat for the kingdom and provide a very considerable amount for export. *Grey River - Once a river originating in the Dark Wood, it is now connected to what was once the Sapphire River, flowing from the Ang'Mar Mountains to the Larian Sea. *Sapphire Lake - Originally a beautiful lake providing a good portion of fish for its country, now a dried and withered flat after a natural dam formed and rerouted the Sapphire River. *Tar Pits - The only blemish upon the kingdom of Corthin, Many people are looking in to possibilities for uses in order to make this blemish into another resource. History Early Period In the year 1492AL, a follower of Tempora named Corthin arrived in Southport. What he found was a people oppressed by their own corruption and greed. He started the first church of Tempora in the region. Eventually, the followers of Tempora elevated Corthin to the ruler of Southport. The city and church started reaching out for followers in near by towns. After many years, several independent city-states had joined what came to be know as the Corthin Kingdom. Several barbarian tribes began to harass the kingdom. In response, King Corthin created a large army to hold back the barbarians. Once the borders were secure, the Corthin Kingdom continued converting near-by towns with missionaries. Any cities that proved resistant to preachings about Tempora were conquered by the expanding kingdom's ever expanding army. By the time that King Corthin died, his kingdom had grown as far north as the Dark Wood and Sapphire Lake. The kingdom continued to flourish under the rule of King Corthin's many heirs. The Corthin Kingdom was able to maintain a large army and healthy economy due to its abilities to be self-sufficient using the abundance of natural resources in the Dark Wood and Endless Wheat Fields. The continuing success has led the Corthin Kingdom to become what is considered the most powerful state in all of Darvasi. Several kingdoms have attempted to usurp the Corthin Kingdom, but the kingdom's large and well trained army has successfully driven off all foes. Recent Events The most recent assault against the Corthin kingdom, in the year 3624, was a coalition led by the Dröst Empire. The war ended in the Battle of Heath. The entire city along with most of both armies were destroyed when several magi managed to create a magical blast stronger than any that had been seen before, or since. In recent years, the kingdom had been under constant attack from creature from the Tar Pits. Eventually an army was sent in to conquer the wasteland to purge the threat. Research is currently being performed to determine if the Tar Pits really have and inherent value or not. Government The Corthin Kingdom is a hereditary monarchy ruled by one monarch. Each monarch rules until death upon which a divining ceremony is performed. The ceremony is performed by the High Priests of Tempora to ask for her to grant them their next monarch. Should Tempora determine that the current monarchy is not fit to rule, she calls the High Priests to replace the current monarch with a replacement that she has chosen. Foreign Relations and Military Economy Demographics Language Religion Culture Category:Darvasi Nations Category:Human Nations Category:Nations